1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive control system of a sexual delight appliance, and particularly to an interactive control system, which controls the sound and allows a sexual delight appliance to make various motions based on the status of the sound. Furthermore, the interactive control system can remotely control a far end doll to react a motion through a communication net.
2. Description of Related Art
The lovemaking has been covered with a mysterious veil since it was in the very ancient time and, especially, it is a taboo that the oriental is unwilling to talk. Due to the sexual knowledge being prevailed, the lovemaking becomes not mysterious any more so that we can face it with a positive attitude. In fact, according to the psychologist, a proper lovemaking can relieve our pressure and enhance the harmony between a married couple or a loving couple so that the interaction between them may become more intimate and a good livelihood for the couple can be maintained soundly.
The sexual delight appliance, especially the artificial penis or vagina, has brought freshness and amusement to the unchanged sexual life and the couple can enjoy the joy of lovemaking. Besides, an unmarried person or a person without any sexual partner can satisfy the personal sexual desire with the sexual delight appliance. If it is viewed from the positive significance, the sexual delight appliance can eliminate the sex drive of the youngster and decrease the occurrence of sexual crime such that it is possible to avoid the infection of the venereal disease, and especially the AIDS, which is caused by one night love with a stranger in addition to promoting the sexual life for a couple. Thus, the police departments in each country have not looked up the sexual delight appliance as a salacious article gradually. Hence, the sexual delight appliance can be used not only for enhancing the delight between a couple but also for satisfying a sexual need during the strong sexual desire.
Usually, there are two kinds of sexual delight appliances displayed in a sex shop, the static type and the dynamic type. The static type sexual delight appliance provides a appearance imitating a man""s penis or a woman""s vagina with an unmoved structure. The dynamic type sexual delight appliance provides at least a mechanical device such as an eccentric motor in a doll and the appearance of the doll can be provided with a variety of available shapes for selection. The eccentric motor can be controlled by way of a controller adjusting the speed thereof or the twisting direction thereof so as to reach the purpose of stimulating the sensitive zone. Because the conventional sexual delight appliance mostly is designed for a single person or for being controlled by another person, it is not possible to offer mutual actions between a married couple or a loving couple. For instance, if a married couple or a loving couple are living at two different places respectively over a long period of time, both of them are unable to have a normal sexual life as soon as they have sex desire because of their far away from each other. As a result, it occurs the illegal love affair frequently or consoling oneself individually, and it is involved in an important reason that the interaction between the couple is inferior.
An object of the present invention is to provide an interactive control system of a sexual delight appliance, which comprises a signal receiving circuit, a sound analyzing circuit, a status signal input circuit and a mechanism driving circuit, such that the sexual delight appliance can be controlled to perform various motions corresponding to the sound emitted by the user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an interactive control system of a sexual delight appliance, which further comprises a built-in sensing feedback device in the sexual delight appliance to remotely control a far end sexual delight appliance via a communication net.